Pokemon FireLeaf
by Dte102
Summary: Red was the Champion, he was finally beaten by a trainer named Ethan. Now, Red felt his life was complete. He finally goes back to Pallet Town and is greeted with surprise and happiness. As Red fell asleep, he woke up in a new world. A world were he was just starting his adventure again. How will Red react? Especially when you have a third cute looking rival traveling now.
1. Pologue

**Prologue**

**Hello! My name is Dte102, you can call me Dets if you want. This is my first fanfiction! I saw the amount of BurningLeaf Fanfictions out there and only a few I liked, due to them not showing Red's true nature and making him lovey dovey kinda personality. This is my take on making a BurningLeaf Fanfiction. So please, don't be to hard on the reviews but I'll gladly accept critism. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Red was surprised. He was never expecting such a trainer to come and challenge him. As Red looked at him, the kid was wearing black shorts, a red jacket, and had a gold hat. He looked about the age of 12, and apparently his name was Ethan. Ethan didn't come alone, he brought a long a friend, it was a girl by the name of Lyra; she had blue suspenders, a red shirt underneath, a white hat, and was wearing pigtails.

Red was contemplating if they were a couple or not, until Ethan yelled out the words in the freezing blizzard.

"Champion Red! I've come here to challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Red was surprise, as this was his first challenger in a long time. Ever since a year back when Lance decided to try and battle him again for the position of the new champion. Lance lost, and Red decided to put Lance as the temporary champion while he was out training. Red was also thinking that this should be a big challenge, since after all; it's pretty hard to climb Mt. Silver, with all the strong pokemon and narrow ledges. Red himself was almost killed by the mountain himself, but he conquered it with the help of his pokemon.

Red was silent, but he tipped his hat in reply, as if saying "I accept."

The battle started and went on. Each trainer had an intense stare, surveying the battlefield and looking for openings. Lyra was cheering on for Ethan, while Red was thinking deeply, planning out his moves. The battle went on until he was down to his last pokemon, his beloved Pikachu. Ethan was also down to his last pokemon, his Typhlosion. Both were fairly tired and Red knew that his Pikachu wouldn't last any longer. Red then said in a low voice "…Volt Tackle". His Pikachu complied and was speeding off. Red then heard Ethan call out to his Typhlosion, "Typhlosion! Counter with flame wheel!" Red saw the pokemon curl into a ball, and then, the ball turned into a ball of fire and sped head on towards his Pikachu. Red knew that this was the turning point of the battle, whichever pokemon held out after this collision, was to be the victor. Both pokemon sped as fast as the speed of sound, and when they both collided, there was a huge explosion and lots of smoke.

The smoke cleared, showing Pikachu and Typhlosion both still standing. Then, Pikachu slumped onto the cold snow. Red saw Ethan's eye glow and Lyra then jumped for joy. Ethan was the victor of this battle. Red started to take this information in, and then, for once in a long time, Red smiled. He looked at the two trainers jumping for joy, and then he thought to himself.

"So it's finally over…"

He then walked down the mountain, Ethan and Lyra was surprised and tried to follow him, but he disappeared into the blizzard. Red made his way down the mountain to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy was surprise, as she rarely saw the Champion Red at the pokemon center, and when he did, she tried her best to keep his pokemon in tip top shape. After Nurse Joy healed his pokemon, Red sent out his Charizard. And under his breath, ordered his pokemon to fly towards Pallet Town. It took a few hours, but Red saw the familiar small town up ahead, and he saw his small house, just like it was before he left on his journey. Red felt a pang of homesickness when he saw the tiny house in the sky.

As Charizard landed, he returned him to his pokeball and proceeded to open the door to his house. He saw the familiar sight, his mom sitting in a chair watching T.V. His Mom said,

"Oh it's you again, well you're free to stay here, I've got stories….."

His Mom looked to see who had entered the house, and her eyes welled up with tears, her beloved son Red has returned home.

"I'm home." Said Red,

his Mother ran up as fast as she can and hug him and he hug her back. Then she proceeded to bombard him with questions, but Red simply re-positioned his hat and pointed towards his room, as if to say he's tired. Red's Mom got the hint and allowed him to go to his old room. Red went up to his room and saw the familiar old room, his Snes and T.V in the middle of his room, his P.C on the top left corner of the room, with his bed to the left of the T.V. Red proceeded to change into his pajamas and then went onto the soft bed. Before his mind went blank, he once again said in his mind.

"It's finally over…"

He then drifted off into a deep, happy slumber.

* * *

**So, how was it? Hopefully, it was good. After all, this is the prologue. Anyways, I'm planning on updating this in two weeks or so due to school work piling up on me. And if your wondering about the BurningLeaf part, well that'll be the start of the next chapter ;D. Don't forgot the leave a review! I'll see what I can work on for the next chapter. See you guys in chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Brand New Journey

**Chapter 1: A Brand New Journey**

**Hey guys! I apparently got struck with writers fever and managed to roll out this chapter WAY SOONER then I thought I would. So hooray for me for getting a chapter so soon XD. And thanks for the nice reviews, I'll try to keep the momentum of the story. Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Red woke up to his alarm ringing.

"Strange…" He thought, "I didn't turn on the alarm last night…"

He got up and turned off the alarm. He then proceeded to get out of bed and change into his usual attire. He then noticed one thing when he looked into the mirror.

"…Why do I look three years younger?"

Red was thinking deeply as to why he looked younger. He finally concluded that it was just his imagination and proceeded to walk into the middle of the room in front of his Snes. It felt like déjà vu for Red, as the first thing he remembered when he was starting out on his first journey was that he spent a good thirty minutes in the morning playing Super Mario World on his Snes. Red, still had a special place for that game in his heart, and decided to play for around an hour on his Snes. Though, thirty minutes in, when he was on Donut Plains, he heard his Mother downstairs calling,

"Red! You're going to be late to get your first pokemon! Hurry up before Leaf and Blue pick all the good ones!"

All of a sudden, a whirlwind of questions hit Red's mind.

"Wait, don't I have my pokemon already? Also, who's Leaf, and why does Blue need to pick another pokemon to start again?"

Red turned off his Snes and went over to the bottom of his room to open up his blinds to look outside; everything looked ordinary, there was Blue's house to his right, and at the bottom should be an empty….

Red noticed that instead of an empty lot, there was a house. To Red's surprise, he saw a girl walked out of the house and was heading towards Prof. Oak's Lab. From a distance, Red could barely make out her figure, but he was sure on one thing, she was kind of cute.

Red then thought about why he looked younger and why there was a house in an empty lot. He then looked down to check if his pokemon were still there. When Red looked, he started to panic. It's been years since Red panicked; three years ago when he found out that Blue made it further than him in the Pokemon League and became Champion before him was the most recent memory of him panicking. Until, of course, he defeated Blue and went to Mt. Silver soon afterwards to train.

Red then managed to come down to one conclusion as to why he didn't have his pokemon, and why he looked so much younger.

"I've gone back 3 years to the past… But why?"

As Red thought more about, he couldn't come up with a conclusion. Fifteen minutes have passed and Red was still in his room. His Mom called him again, and Red finally decided to just play along until he could figure out what he was going to do about this entire situation. After Red said his final goodbye to his Mother again, Red decided to do what he did before and walked north towards the exit of Pallet Town and into the tall grass. Just as he predicted, one step before he went into the grass, he heard Professor Oak called out,

"Hey! It's really dangerous to go into tall grass without a pokemon to protect you!"

Red looked back and saw the Professor walk up behind him.

"Here, Red, you'll need a pokemon to get past this right, aren't you supposed to get your pokemon today? Just being impatient now aren't you Red. Well, follow me Red."

Red followed the Professor down the familiar road to his Lab, inside was the usual staff, Blue, and a girl wearing a white hat, long flowing hair, a teal looking shirt, and a red skirt. Red thought she looked like a goddess, but as always, he kept this to himself. As he walked in, he heard the Blue that was before he was defeated and lectured by his Grandfather.

"Yo! Gramps! What took you so long?"

Red felt someone staring at him, he looked and saw Leaf staring at him, their eyes met and she quickly turned her head forward to look at Professor Oak.

Then Prof. Oak looked at the two other kids and said,

"Huh, you're both here too? Well, anyways, to my right there is a table with three pokeballs, each containing a rare pokemon. Red, I'll let you choose your pokemon first."

"What! Gramps! I was here first! You're going to make me wait longer to get my first pokemon when I'm the first one to arrive!?"

Blue was yelling and Oak tried to calm him down.

"Now Blue, I've told you that you need to be patient with these kinds of things; would you be okay if I let you choose next?"

Blue simply just nodded his head and then started to grumble. Leaf on the other hand, was extremely excited to see who her new partner would be, as she was waiting her whole life for her new pokemon, she didn't mind going last just to get her once in a lifetime partner.

Red, on the other hand, had a chance to choose a different pokemon to start out with other then his Charmander. But, Red just couldn't make the decision to choose the other two pokemon and went straight for the pokeball on the far right, the pokeball that was holding his old partner, Charmander.

"Ahh, the fire salamander Charmander, you sure you want to pick this one?"

Red just nodded his head in response to Oak's questions. Inside, Red was feeling nostalgic for seeing a Charmander, he hasn't seen one ever since his old Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, and then into a Charizard. He then moved off into the side to let the other two kids pick their pokemon.

Blue, of course, chose Squirtle, and then Leaf was last, she was left with the only pokemon left, a Bulbasaur. Oak then congratulated all three for picking their first pokemon, and gave a small short speech on how this long and hard journey will be full of hardship, and rewards. The short speech was finished, and Red proceeded to go towards the exit when he heard the familiar voice of Blue.

"Hey! Red! Let's test out our new pokemon in a pokemon battle!"

Before Red could respond, Blue sent out his Squirtle. As Red saw there was no escape from this, he took out his Charmander's pokeball, and sent him out. Leaf was on the sidelines watching. She was silently observing them both, this was going to be her first time seeing a real pokemon battle.

When the battle started, Professor Oak came in and sighed.

"Blue, you're impatient as always, anyways, since this is the first pokemon battle for both of you, I'll explain the rules."

Red, already knew all the rules, but still listened in case this world had a different set of rules, which it didn't. After Oak explained the rules to both of them, they proceeded to battle inside the lab, fortunately for them, this part of the lab was fairly open and was most likely able to withstand a pokemon battle with the low level starters.

Blue started out first,

"Squirtle! Attack that Charmander!"

Blue's Squirtle then started to charge at Red's Charmander, apparently he was using tackle. Red took note of this, he now knows that Blue doesn't know any commands or moves that his Squirtle possesses. He checked over in his mind to see is he can remember the moves his original Charmander had, and luckily enough, he remembered that Charmander had two moves, scratch and growl. When the Squirtle was getting in fairly close range, Red simply motioned his body, and Charmander apparently saw this and took it as a command to dodge. The Squirtle was still charging at Charmander when suddenly. Charmander stepped towards his right to dodge Squirtle's tackle. Blue was clearly surprise by this move.

"Hey! You can't do that! You're supposed to take that attack head on and then attack when it's your turn to attack!"

Red was clearly amused by this, he forgot how this Blue was. How he always wanted things to go his way, and how inexperienced he was compared to the "other" Blue.

"Fine, have it your way than," said Blue, "I'll just have to get serious."

Blue then pointed at Red's Charmander,

"Squirtle! Charge again at his Charmander from the right!"

The Squirtle then again sped off towards the Charmander. Though, just as Blue ordered, he was running from the right of Charmander. Red again, motioned his body, apparently giving another command to dodge. But, this time, Charmander saw Red's right arm sway up a bit. When the Squirtle was close enough, Blue had Charmander into a corner.

Leaf, was watching on the sidelines, she was in awe at how good Red was with his pokemon. She never knew that Red was such a talented trainer. She originally thought that Blue would win at first, but now seeing Red's skill, she was sure Red was going to win. Then she saw that Red's Charmander was getting pushed into a corner. She thought it was all over now, due to Blue now having the advantage. Silently, she hoped that Red had a plan for this situation.

Red actually knew that Blue would try something like this. He decided to play along with Blue and pretend to look like he didn't know what he was going to do to counter Blue. Charmander was stepping back trying to keep his distance between him and Squirtle until Charmander knew when it was time to execute Red's plan. Charmander was now leaning against the wall, he was now waiting for Squirtle to come closer. When Squirtle got inches close from Charmander, Charmander leap into the air and did a somersault over Squirtle. Blue's Squirtle looked up while still running, and then slammed into the corner where Red's Charmander was. Red didn't give Blue's Squirtle time to recover, he ordered in a low voice, low enough that his Charmander can hear. "…Scratch." Charmander recovered from the spectacular display of athleticism, and quickly turned around to face the back of Squirtle's shell. Charmander ran towards the Squirtle and then started to swipe at the blue turtle's back with his claws. After a continuous assault on Squirtle's back, He finally fainted. Charmander folded his arms in victory. Blue was just staring, his jaw was dropped. He never would have thought Red to be this talented of a a trainer. He then regained his composure and pulled out Squirtle's pokeball, then recalled him into the pokeball. He then said to Red,

"Ha! That was just you being lucky! Next time, I will make sure I'll win!" Blue then walked passed Red and did his signature wave, "Well, smell all of you later!"

Red recalled his Charmander, whispering, "Good job…" He then started moving towards the door, when suddenly, he felt a tug on his left arm. He looked over to see the girl Leaf pulling on his arm. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to hear what Leaf has to say.

"Ugh, g-good job Red, that was an impressive victory over Blue." She said was a blush.

Red just nodded his head in reply. He then started making his way again to the door. Leaf saw this and jumbled around with her words,

"Ugh, umm, I-I hope we can meet up further on in our adventure!"

Red was at the door, and heard this, he then smiled and thought about how different his adventure would be if he had a human companion with him especially someone as beautiful as her. He was out the door by then and was on his way towards the exit of Pallet Town, he was off to starting his adventure yet again, and he knew that this time it was going to be a different journey then last time. But with his knowledge of past events, maybe he can change the things he wanted to change in his first adventure. He thought more about it, and decided that he wouldn't change a thing. He thought that he would just redo his adventure and try to make an almost identical copy of his first adventure with minor changes. Though, there were already big changes that he didn't know about in this world that wouldn't allow him to do just that.

* * *

**Anyways, how you like that? Though I think I'm terrible with action scenes, I'll get the hang of them later on into the story. Also, I was proof reading this story like 2 hours before school, so if you see any mistakes that I didn't see, now you know it's because I wasn't fully awake to proof read XD. Well, think I'll go with my actual schedule of a chapter ever 1-2 weeks. See you in the next chapter!**

**Update: Story is on Hiatus till I say so, sorry but school is keeping me away from a lot of my free time. Hope you understand. Also, I plan on rewriting this chapter once I come back, so look forward to it :D**


End file.
